Freinds for YearsLovers Now
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Edge had known Danielle for years. And now he tells her how he feels. Rated M for sexual content. No like. No read. Thank you. Edge/OC


_**Dani: Back in black! *laughs * Well sorry it's been forever since I was on here and actually did something useful! So I decided to write this one shot to get me going again. I'll try to get on here as much as possible. I have started school and according to the law....I HAVE to go to school so....damn. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this little present...and tell me what you think by reviewing...Oh and it's also the muses fault for not bothering me lately.**_

_**AJmuse: I blame Kurt!**_

_**Stingmuse: I second that!**_

_**Kurtmuse: HEY!**_

_**Dani: NOW they decide to come around. *rolls eyes * Well enjoy! I do not own Edge. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Danielle. No not me...my name's not spelled like that. Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Kurtmuse: DANI! AJ AND STING MUSE ARE TRYING TO BLOW ME UP!!**_

_**10 years ago (1999)**_

Danielle Way walked the halls of the WWF looking for....who was it she was looking for exactly? _"Oh that's right... an...Adam...Copeland!" _she thought to herself. As she turned the corner she bumped into a tall man. And she would've fallen except for the fact that she had been caught.

She looked up into dark brown eyes. "Sorry," she said, "wasn't looking where I was going." The man smiled and stood her up straight. She got a better look at the man. He had long dirty blond hair and had a very appealing body. This sight made Danielle blush. "No it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either." he replied.

"You know....I've never seen you around here..." the man commented. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Uh yeah..that's because I'm new here." she commented. She looked at the man. "I'm Danielle or Dani." she said. "I'm Adam." he replied.

She then realized something. "Wait...are you Adam Copeland?" she asked. He raised hi s eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...yeah I am." he replied. "Oh perfect. I was told to find you." she said looking at him. "Oh? Now why would you be looking for me?" he asked trying not to smirk. "I was told by David and Vince that I need to find you to talk about being in the Brood?" she responded.

"Me? David and Vincent told you to find me?" he asked slightly surprised. Danielle nodded her head. "Yup." she responded. "Well then...let's get you ready for tonight for the Brood." he said walking off with Danielle to help get her ready. _"Things have gotten interesting...." _thought Adam smiling without Danielle noticing.

_**Today (2009)**_

Danielle was in her and Adam's locker room. Adam and her just finished a match against Punk and McCool. So she was gonna take a very needed bath to help her relax. Although Danielle didn't know it...but Edge was outside talking to Mark. " Mark...I don;t know man. I mean yeah she deserves to know but..."

"But nothing! You are going to tell her the truth ya hear me. Now go in there and tell her!" Mark said pointing to Adam's and Danielle's locker room. Adam sighed. "Alright Mark." he said finally giving in. "Good. Now get your ass in there. I'll be back later to see if you told her or not." Mark said walking off.

Adam sighed and thought, _"Well....here goes..well..everything...." _he thought to himself. He opened the door. He immediately covered his eyes because he just happened to walk in while she was undressing. "Whoa! Sorry Danielle!" he said. Although he was truly sorry. He couldn't help but want to peek at her like that.

Danielle blushed heavily. "Uh it's okay...uh. She grabbed a towel and covered up. "You can uh...open your eyes now." she said trying not to stutter still blushing. Adam uncovered his eyes and noticed her blushing.

"Uh...well..uh..I..was gonna tell you something but...uh...you're busy...so..uh I'll just..." "No it's okay...so what did you want to tell me?" she asked. "Adam sighed and said, "Dani....you know we've been friends for what 10 years now?"

A confused look crept its way onto Dani's face. Before she could say anything, Adam continued to speak. "Well....God I sound like an idiot.....I like you Dani....no...I _love _you. I have since the day I met you." Adam said taking Dani's hand into his.

"Adam...." she whispered. He looked into her eyes as did she into his. "I love you Danielle....I really do..." he said. A short silence followed. Dani then smiled and spoke. " I love you too Adam..." Adam smiled a big smile.

He kissed her softly. She kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate. Adam carefully pushed her into the wall. "Adam..." she whispered as they broke the kiss for air. "Yeah....?" "I need to go take a shower." she whispered.

"Mind if I joined you?" Adam asked winking at her. She grinned and said, "Sorry, but no." she replied. "Aw..," he said pouting, " But I'm not done with you." He winked and Dani just laughed. "Stay. I'll be out in a minute." she said walking in the shower.

She hung her towel and turned on the shower. As she went under the spray of the shower, she failed to hear Adam come in. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her to him. "I told you.....I wasn't done with you...." he whispered into her ear with lust. She shuddered at this.

"Adam..." she whispered. He turned her around and gently pushed her against the wall. "Hm now this looks familiar....where have I seen this before...oh yes! Now I remember! Except it's missing something....oh yeah...this!" He kissed her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss as he rubbed up against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He went to her neck and started to kiss down her neck. She whimpered at the contact. Her hands roamed down his chest to his manhood. Adam grunted as she took his hard dick into her hand and stroked it ever so slowly.

Dani gasped loudly as he took his left hand and played with her clitoris. While his right hand played with her breast. She whimpered at the attention she was getting from him. She had to admit. She has been attracted to him, physically and emotionally, ever since they met. Now she was getting him....and he was getting her.

"Adam...p-please..." she begged barely able to keep herself in control. "Please what babe?" he asked smirking licking her right nipple. "Ugh! I-I need you...." "Need me to do what?" She cried out as he stuck his middle finger into her." She cried out in pleasure. "I want you to fuck me! I want you to be my first!" she cried out as he stimulated her.

Adam smirked and lifted her legs up and penetrated her. She cried out in pain and pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shit. You're so fucking tight!" Adam grunted. "I-I'd think so....ugh!" she responded. Adam started to thrust into her harder. "Oh...oh fuck...." she gasped out. Her own hips moving to meet his thrusts.

"Oh shit...I'm....I'm..." Dani couldn't finish her sentence as she had her orgasm. Adam grunted. "Shit!" he cried out as he came into her. Nothing was heard except their heavy breathing and the water coming from the shower head. As soon as they caught their breathe Adam spoke, "Sooo was that rated R or what?"

Dani laughed."I would say so yes." Adam gently pulled out of her and put her down. "I love you Adam...." Dani said. "I love you too Danielle." replied Adam. "Hey Adam did you...HOLY HELL I'M SORRY! GOD GUYS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" yelled Mark who just walked in. Adam and Dani just laughed. "What are you doing here anyway Mark?" asked Adam. "I just came to ask if you and Dani wanted to join me and the guys at the bar?" he said.

"Okay just let us get...ready....and what not and we'll meet you there." Adam said grabbing towels. Mark left leaving Dani and Adam alone. A silence followed. "Does this mean we're a couple now?" asked Dani. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "Yes....it does."

_**Dani: Sooooo? What do ya'll think?**_

_**Stingmuse: Wow...this is great!**_

_**AJmuse: Yeah!**_

_**Dani: Hey....where's Kurtmuse?**_

_**AJmuse: *whistles ***_

_**Stingmuse: *whistles***_

_**Dani: *sighs * Anyway...REVIEWS PLEASE!!**_


End file.
